Yellow is the new Brown
by MrBose2016
Summary: Buruan hasn't really interacted with people since the tragedy of his parents, but will that change when he attends beacon Academy? Follow Buruan while he goes though beacon and maybe he will get friends and maybe a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone MrBose here and i just wanted to lay down some things to know when reading this.  
**

 **bold- means author notes**

 _Italic- means past events while 'is for thought'  
_

 **Anyway time to start the story. Let's get her gooooiiinnnn. - Vanossgaming reference for people who don't know.**

* * *

New cub to the pack

 _The sound and smell of bacon sizzling filled the air, giving it a heavenly scent. Especially for the young wolf faunas who sat happily at the table in the kitchen, scribbling away on piece of paper in front of him. His mother stood in front of the stove, moving a pan ever so slightly, letting the meat cook. Two wolf like ear poked gracefully from her hair._

 _A man walked into the kitchen and towards the woman, ruffling the boy's hair and scratching one of his ears as he passed. The boy's smiled grew as the man's fingers moved through his hair. The man, who had a set of wolf ears to match the rest of his family's, walked over to his wife and quickly kissed her. "What's for breakfast?" He asked._

 _"Bacon." The woman replied simply._

 _"Good, eggs were starting to get a bit old." The man said as he sat down at the square table next to his son._

 _"Look dad." The child's innocent voice said, as the boy slide the paper towards his father, showing a crudely drawn picture._

 _"It looks amazing Buruan." The man said._

 _"Thanks." The boy said happily, before returning to drawing on the paper._

 _"Here you guys go." The woman said as she placed a few slices of bacon onto each of their plates._

 _"Thanks." The said together, before beginning to eat their breakfast._

 _"So, Buruan." The man said, breaking the momentary silence and catching his son's attention. "Do you still want to be a Hunter when you grow up?"_

 _"Ya, I want to grow big and strong and fight all the bad guys." The boy said cheerfully._

 _"And you will one day." His mother said. "But today, you have to eat your breakfast."_

 _However, before he could, the sound of wood splintering filled the air. Buruan turned his attention towards the front door, which now laid on ground, to see men with weapons running into the house. "Grab Buruan and run if things go wrong." The man whispered calmly as he raised his hands._

 _"I'm not leaving y-" His wife began to whisper as she raised her hands as well, before being cut off._

 _"Yes you will. We have to make sure Buruan is safe."_

 _"Ahh, Mr. Bose. How nice to see you again." One of the men in masks said. Buruan recognized the masks. He had heard about them on the news. He thought that they called themselves the White Fang, but his mind told him he had other things to focus on now._

 _"I wish I could say the same." The father replied._

 _"What do you people want?" The mother asked._

 _"You know what we want. Did you really just think that we'd let you just run away?" The White Fang member asked._

 _"We had a deal." Mr. Bose said._

 _"And talks cheap. Things happen, promises get broke, people get hurt. Welcome to the real world Bose." The White Fang member said._

 _"We haven't said anything. We've held up our end of the deal." The woman said._

 _"Ya, and we're tired of holding up our end."_

 _"Mom, what's happening?" Buruan asked._

 _"Buruan-" The mother began to say, before being cut off._

 _"I'll tell you what's going on kiddy." The White Fang member said as he walked up to the boy. "Your mommy and daddy here were bad people, and we're here to make sure they get punished for being bad."_

 _"Lier." Buruan said, a disgusted look on his face._

 _The White Fang member laughed and said, "He has your fight in his, Bose. I'll give him that. It's too bad that-" Before the man could finish what he was saying, Mr. Bose kicked the table upwards, slamming it into the leader's face, before tackling him to the ground._

 _Buruan's mother then grabbed him and lifted his from his chair. She ran towards the stairs as the sound of bullet's echoed off the walls._

 _The woman was able to get up three of the stairs, before she collapsed and dropped her child onto the stairs. "Mommy?" Buruan asked as he looked at her. He saw tears in her eyes and saw blood flowing freely out of her leg._

 _"Buruan, run." His mother commanded._

 _"No, I don't-"_

 _"Buruan just do it!" His mother commanded. "Run and remember that your mom and dad lov-" Her voice was then cut off by a single shot. Her eyes filled with panic for only a second, before a second round was fired, causing her face to drop onto the stairs, her body to go limp, and for her to slid down the stairs._

 _"Mommy?" Buruan asked as he stared at the spot where his mother used to be. A blood stain was all that was left there now._

 _He looked up to see the leader stepping over his mother's body and climbing the stairs. Behind the man, he could see the limp body of his father being drug out of the door. "See what happens where you're a bad person, kiddy? Bad thing happen."_

 _Buruan didn't say a word, he just looked on in horror as the men in masks grabbed his mother and began to drag her out as well. "Hey, are you listening?" The man asked. Buruan still didn't reply. "Forget it." The man said as he began to descend the stairs._

 _"Sir, what should we do with the boy?" One of the White Fang members asked._

 _"Just take him with us. We weren't told there would be a kid here." The leader said._

 _"You're wrong." Buruan said softly._

 _"Oh, you decided to talk, did you?" The leader asked._

 _"You're wrong." Buruan said again, a bit louder._

 _"I'm wrong? Wrong about what?"_

 _"You're wrong!" Buruan yelled out this time. He looked up, his eyes deep red and his skin beginning to turn a pitch black._

 _"What the hell!?" The leader yelled out. "Don't just stand there! Fire! Fire till it's dead!"_

 _Buruan felt his body surge forward, hearing the sound of bullets being released from their casings, and that was it. The rest was just a blur of black._

 _Its been ten years since that tragic accident but it was also a new beginning for Buruan, for he unlocked his secret ability that his dad had hidden away. He has the ability to transform into a grimm and release his anger on those who deserve it, But recently he was accepted to the prestigious Beacon academy, This is the beginning of a new adventure._

* * *

Buruan is currently sitting on the bullhead, heading towards the renowned academy Beacon. He does a final check of his weapon and necklace with his father's tooth on it. He then noticed a blond haired boy, looking like he is going to barf all over the place. Buruan felt empathy towards the blonde and got up to help him, when the blonde threw up onto another blondes shoes. The second blonde got mad and punched the other winced in pain as a younger girl sighed. "Yang, why do you have to hurt people".

The blonde now identified as yang said " He threw up on my boots, I can't have that", he walks up to the pair and says "So that really stinks what happened to your shoes, miss yang".

Yang looked at the faunas boy and smiles "yeah but I can handle it, its just throw up".

He then replied "if you would like, I can clean them for you and give them a nice shine".

Yang then looked at Buruan, smiling as she thought of getting a clean up for her now ruined shoes "Sure, if you wanted to wolfy". "my name is Buruan, not wolfy" he says, pouting a bit. "My name is ruby rose" Ruby said.

Just as he was about to reply, Professor Goodwitch appeared " Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

"Wow well she seemed nice", Buruan says as the dustship lands and everyone starts to get off, including the blonde, named after ruby dubbed as vomit boy as he ran to a trashcan. Buruan walks over and starts to pat him on the back "let it all out".

After a few minutes, the blonde stands up and looks at Buruan "thanks, name is Jaune Arc".

"hmm, Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, Ladies must love it" Buruan says, taking notice in Jaunes weapons

"I know right but sadly they don't" jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, that Buruan thought was his nervous tick.

"They will Jaune, they will. So I see that you use a sword and shield, a classic that has stood the test of time." Buruan hears a distant squeal and takes note of the pitch and sees its Ruby, making Buruan think 'Ruby loves seeing new weapons apparently'.

"Yeah, their were my Grand pap and my pops weapons, Grand pap served in the war" He says pulling it out the sword and shield, clumsily drops it, earning a chuckle from Buruan, "Buruan. "you are one funny guy, I think we will be great friends" Buruan wraps his arm around jaunes' shoulders, smiling. ' _this is going to be a great year._ ' Buruan and jaune thought.

Just then, a explosion occurred which drew the attention of Buruan and jaune. What they saw was ruby and a girl in white arguing over spilled luggage. "jaune, i am going over there to stop the arguing before weapons get pulled" Jaune nods and Buruan walks over to ruby and ice princess as he called her because of her attire **(** **very creative i know)**. As soon as he gets there, another person a girl dressed in black with a black bow is talking with the ice princess and she makes her huff and puff and walk away, when ruby is turns to thank the girl in black she is walking away, making ruby fall to the ground while buruan is watching the girl, remembering the bow from somewhere. He Goes after her and passes jaune, which buruan tell him "go introduce yourself to that girl over there, she really needs it" Jaune nods and walks over to her as Buruan is following The ninja as he called her **(my creativity is at a all time high today)**.

After some time, He loses her and decides to give up until he felt a pair of blades on his neck "who are you and why were you following me" Ninja said, bringing the blades closer to his neck,itching to kill him about her past.

Buruan chuckles and rather quickly disarms her, using her own weapons against her "my name is Buruan Bose, the last surviving member of the Bose family, My parents were killed by the white fang and i know you were apart of it... you murderer.", Buruan getting steadily angrier with the girl in the black bow.

Blake looked stunned as she slowly shakes her head, "I never killed anyone, i was always against hurting humans, even if they did deserve it. When did the white fang kill your parents" she asked him.

He replied, keeping her sword at her throat "ten years ago today, i was just seven years old... SEVEN WHEN THEY TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME and you know what i did?" He asks her, making blake curious and a bit scared "i unleashed my inner wolf, i murdered them all and i have been traveling through vale for ten years".

Blake looks at him completely shocked and now scared but didn't show the last one "but how do you know i was apart of the fang" Blake asked, trying to figure out what he wants with her.

Buruan does something blake didn't expect, he gave her back her weapons as he started walking to where he needed to be "Don't think we are done here, I want to get this day over with. See you around Blake" He said with a wave, confusing her as she stared at the place he left from before reluctantly following him, putting her weapon away. Blake started thinking about what she wanted to ask him as she was walking, which raised a question 'who is this guy?'

Buruan Entered the auditorium and he looked around taking in the sight of all the students and spotting the blonde hair of miss Yang Xiao Long, with Ruby in her arms while Weiss is yelling at her. Buruan walked up to the group as Weiss pointed at Jaune, saying "tall, blonde, and scrawny", Buruan came up behind Weiss and yelled in her ear making her jump, causing yang to laugh her Ass off, while Weiss turned to Buruan with a Glare that could kill a pack of Ursa and then some.

"How dare you scare me, you filthy animal" Weiss scolded him, trying to make him feel smaller than her even though he was taller than her by a head, making it look like a child yelling at their older sibling.

Buruan retorted "oh boo hoo, the Heiress to the schnne Dust Company called me a dirty animal, listen here Weiss You need to learn how to be more opened minded about faunas, It maybe your fathers teachings stuck into your thick skull of yours But faunas could protect a human in a heartbeat, You better hope i don't get on your team, or your going to have hell to pay. Now if we are done here, the headmaster is about to speak" Buruan finished turning his attention to the stage, unaware at the stares he is receiving from Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

Yang was shocked at how his attitude turned from the friendly wolf from the plane to the Guy who says the truth and means it by the way he looked at Weiss, Ruby had a confused look on her face, not really knowing what to do next. Weiss was beyond mad, she was furious ' _how dare he say that to me'_ She thought, but in the inside she knew he was right but she didn't want to admit it right now, especially in front of the guy who just insulted her.

Ozpin tapped on the mic to get everyone's attention, which the effect was immediate and everyone becoming silent "i will keep this brief" He said, looking over the crowd, his eyes stopping on Buruan for a good minute before continuing looking around. "you have traveled here today in search of hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But i look amongst you and all i see is wasted energy in need of purpose, assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin steps back to let Goodwitch to have the mic "you will gather in the ballroom Tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Dismissed." She finishes, leaving the stage with Ozpin and the students to get to the ballroom.

Buruan turns around and starts making his way out, wanting to get his stuff and rest up for the initiation. He was about to exit when he felt his hood being tugged on, making him turn around to see yang, holding him by his hoodie. "What is it, yang?" he asked, in his normal tone that he had on the plane.

"Buruan that was really awesome how you put that ice queen in her place but that kinda felt like you had some experience with that sort of stuff, do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked in a mothering tone usually reserved for ruby, releasing his hood so he can face her.

Buruan sighed "Yang, i am going to say something that may or may not shock you, but i have seen this type of thing happen to others by people like her. All i was doing was making sure she didn't go down the same path as those people. You may see me as some faunas who has had a great childhood but thats not the case, i have been through things that no one has to go through and that's my parents death. I don't want to keep you from getting your stuff and eating dinner, i'll see you around... Sunfire" Buruan finished, pulling his hood up and walking out of the auditorium towards the Cafeteria to get dinner.

Meanwhile Yang just stood there, completely shocked at his motives for giving Weiss a proper scolding. She felt a poke and turned to see her sister, looking up at her.

"Want to go get our stuff then get some dinner?" Ruby asked. Yang put on her signature smile and started dragging ruby to their stuff with ruby whining "Yyyyaaaaaannnnnngggggg, let me go i can walk by myself" Her cries fell on deaf ears as yang thought over what Buruan said 'who was this guy' She thought as she got to their stuff.

Buruan had gotten his stuff after dinner, having eaten a few slices of pizza and a salad, and put it away for tomorrow, going to the roof to see the sunset, which went from orange from the horizon to yellow then light blue then blue then lastly purple. He is sitting in the edge of the roof, remembering those times of sorrow he felt for his mother and father, he remembered the looks on their faces that morning before the white fang came in, both of them smiling. Then the look of horror as they were gunned down, The day his heart became broken forever but set him on his current path, he remembered his mothers face when the life left her body, his eyes starting to water when he heard the door creak and the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. "Hey buruan, can we continue our talk from earlier" He turned around to see blake, standing there without her weapons.

"Who are you so i can address you properly, miss ninja" Buruan replied, making blake roll her eyes at the nickname he gave her but being so like her, she gave him a small smile.

"it's Blake, Blake Belladonna and i want to know how you knew i was part of the fang" Blake asked, getting closer to Buruan but not to close being that she didn't want to get attacked by Buruan if he were to attack.

"It was when the schnne dust train was attacked in forever fall, i was camping out there after clearing out grimm" ' _that is a half truth,but she didn't need to know that_ ' He thought before continuing "When i saw two people sliding down a cliff and leaping onto a train that was passing by, naturally i followed the train wanting to find out if it was a white fang attack. Then i saw you and a bull Faunas fighting a giant mech until you retreated onto the engine of the train and severed the connection from the rest of the train. Since then, i wanted to find you to ask you why you were part of the white fang after they turned into a group of criminals and..."

He trailed off, as memories came flooding back in and he started crying again, causing Blake to get close enough to comfort him even though she didn't know him well. He looks up at her when he got his crying together and under control "a-and to avenge my parents deaths... i want those people to pay for what they did" He finishes as he started to stand up and walks past blake when he felt a hand on his arm and he looked back at blake, who was trying to control her own feelings, tears straining not to escape from her eyes.

"Buruan, can we start fresh and be friends, i really want to get to know you and be there for you even if it means staying up all night for you, i want the white fang to go back to the peaceful group they were before they turned terroristic" Blake concluded looking at Buruan.

Buruan started to smile a genuine smile, making blake smile in return "sure blake, and for being my friend... YOU GET A HUG" he said, tackling her in a friendly hug.

Blake was caught off guard but then returned the hug with a smile on her face "come on, Buruan lets go get ready for sleep".

Buruan nodded and got up, helping blake up and going to the door to downstairs, making small talk about what books they read eventually going to the subject of 'ninjas of love', which blake was sorta shy about speak with to a boy. After some time they get to the ballroom, they both got their sleep stuff and went into their respective changing rooms.

Buruan taking a quick shower to clean himself and getting dressed in a brown tanktop and red pants, while he put his stuff away, in the corner of his eyes he saw something blue walking towards him. He turned his head and saw jaune in a blue onesie with bunny slippers on his feet "Jaune? Why are you wearing something that a two year old would wear?" Buruan asked, seeing if he had a extra pair of sleep clothes to save his friend from humiliation.

"it is my sisters doing, they wanted to humiliate me like always" Jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his neck when a black shirt and blue shorts were shoved into his hands by buruan. " Dude, just change into this and you will feel much better, trust me i am looking out for a bro, and before you say anything, i have made you my honorary bro" Buruan said, finishing packing his things and walking out to the locker room as Jaune called out to him, making Buruan turn around.

"Thanks... bro, i owe you big time" Jaune said, changing quickly into the Black and blue sleepwear and following Buruan out to his locker and putting the rest of his stuff back in his locker, before following Buruan to the ballroom.

When buruan and jaune got into the ballroom, he looked around to see ruby writing a letter of sorts while yang chatted at her while looking at the shirtless guys and cat calling them then her gaze ended on Jaune and him and she purred at them both but she then looked at him and she blushed slightly before she looked away to continue talking with ruby when she was promptly hit in the face with a round pillow that looks like a dog, confusing buruan a bit by the sudden shyness of the usually confident buxom girl but he shrugged it off as she seemed to return to her normal state, and he went to his sleeping bag that was next to the window, so he can look at the shattered moon. As he looked at the moon, he heard a commotion and turned his head to yang is dragging ruby towards blake, the latter reading a book, that Buruan read long ago about a man with two souls fighting for control for his body, in the light of the candle. He smiled at the silliness with the two sisters and his new friend before shifting his gaze to Weiss as she walked over to quiet them when she screamed with ruby "NOT YOU AGAIN". Blake then grabbed the candle and promptly blew it out, making the others go to their respective sleeping bags. What Buruan saw next made him absolutely dumbfound, Yang looked over at him and winked at him in a flirty manner, ' _did she just wink at me?, no that can be it. It must be my tired mind playing tricks on me, i should go to sleep'_ He thought as he looked up at the shattered moon, his hand drifting to the necklace around his neck.

"Don't worry mom and dad, i will avenge you. It will take time but my new friends by my side, nothing will stop me from achieving my goals" Buruan whispered to himself as he drifted to sleep. Not to far away from him, a certain blonde buxom girl smile as she drifted off to sleep with a goal in mind ' _help Buruan in anyway i can'_

* * *

( **That is the end of the first chapter in Yellow is the new brown, i hope you guys enjoyed it and i am open for suggestions, though it may take a while for me to read them because of internet problems but I want to make a special shoutout to my friend MrSparky6277 for helping me for the beginning part which is the back story of Buruan's Life. Drop a fav and review, Go visit MrSparky6277 for his rwby story Vengeance of a brother, where his oc Ike is going through beacon. This is MrBose Signing off)**


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf of Beacon

 **Hello guys, Mrbose here. Here is the second chapter for yellow is the new brown. I am currently dealing with school so if you guys want to know when the next chapter will be out, Just ask and I might need a beta. But anyway lets get this story going. Also I wanted to make another side note, Italic is Past events and dreams, just to clarify.**

* * *

 _The forever fall forest teemed with life as Buruan made his way through it, the chirping of crickets and the occasional growl of a Grimm. None of it affected Buruan however, he has lived in forests just like this, well not exactly like this but a forest was a forest as he said to himself._

 _Just then, he heard the snapping of a twig, making him stop in his tracks. He looked around, taking in the surroundings to make sure he wasn't in immediate danger when he heard something leaping from his back side. He sidestepped out of the creatures way as it landed in front of him, the creature was a alpha Beowolf. Its armor shining in the broken moons light, the red eyes peering at its prey with such hatred that Buruan could feel a chill going down his spine, but he kept his stare with the creature of Grimm._

 _"So your the thing that was following me, eh?" Buruan asked the creature, like he was talking to a regular person. The Beowolf's only response was to attack Buruan, its claws swiping the air where Buruan was, only to hear Buruan land perfectly on the ground "Your pretty stupid for a alpha". This caused the Beowolf to attack again, striking down the tree Buruan was standing in front of just a few seconds before._

 _The alpha Beowolf looked around for its prey when it felt a pain erupting from its left leg, making it cry out in pain as it went to one knee. It looked up to see the person he tried to kill with a sword spread through Grimm knowledge to hold the power to control Grimm, The Beowolf came out of its thoughts as sounds of his pack coming towards him, surrounding Buruan and their leader._

 _Buruan looked around, his Silver eyes growing into a more focused gaze as he looked around the field, making the Grimm get even hungrier at the new snack they would eat tonight._

 _The field was set, thirty regular beowolves surrounding one young child that was able to disable the alpha of their pack. The first Beowolf ran at Buruan with the intent of ending the fight quickly, swinging at Buruan with its bone white claws._

 _It didn't expect the young one to dodge the strike nor for its arm to be cut off with precision. The rest of the beowolves stared in disbelief at this kid, who looked no younger than 8 years old, the rest of the beowolves comes at him, claws and teeth out for tearing Buruan to shreds. Just as the beowolves were about to tear into the preteen when..._

* * *

Buruan woke up in a cold sweat, looking around quickly to make sure he was safe and sound. When he saw every other student asleep, he calmed down wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked outside the window he slept under to see the broken moon getting closer to the horizon _'i guess its time to get up, today is the day i waited for'._ Buruan got up and packed his sleep gear away, making sure not disturb anyone while he packed up. He looked around at everyone, checking if they were still asleep and started making his way out of the room then he passed the buxom blonde, still asleep. Buruan remembered something he promised to do for her and he grabbed her boots, intent to clean them and polish them. Buruan then walked out towards the changing room, with his regular outfit for the day. He enters the room and steps into the showers to wash off all the sweat and nasty stuff he got while asleep, while his mind wander back to the dream.

"Why did i dream about that event again, it was so long ago but it still feels like it was yesterday when i fought that back. I nearly lost my life to those beasts, but then something in me snapped and i was able to take them out, but how... i was just 8 years old when that happened". He sighs as he finishes up showering, grabbing the towel and drying his messy hair, whipping it back and forth to give it more of a wild look. Buruan then got dressed when his blonde friend entered the room with his clothes for the day.

"Oh Buruan, i didn't think anyone would be awake this early, especially since today is the we make it into beacon or not..." Jaune said nervously, getting ready for his shower as Buruan started cleaning Yang's boots.

"Well good morning to you too Captain nervous." Buruan jokingly said, getting a sad chuckle from Jaune. "Jaune don't be nervous dude, it doesn't look good on you, besides its just initiation whats the worst that can happen?" Buruan said, washing the vomit off Yang's shoe "You got her shoe really good there, Jaune".

"Two things, One the worst thing that can happen is that either we fail the initiation and not get into beacon or we die in initiation, i don't want to die this young Buruan. And Two whose shoe did i get good?" Jaune said, looking towards Buruan, who finished cleaning Yang's boots.

"The blonde girl's shoes from yesterday, you know the one that punched you in the gut." Buruan finished, putting on his shoes for today's adventure, which are custom made combat boots with built in spikes for traction and knifes in the tips of his shoes if he needed extra cutting power with his kicks.

"oh yeah, wasn't her name Yang? because i remember Ruby going over to the blonde girl who i heard call her Yang" Jaune said, before going into the shower, ending the conversation right there.

Buruan chuckles at how quickly Jaune wanted to end that conversation, as he got his stuff together and walked out of the changing room, passing a boy with jet black hair strung up in a ponytail with a streak of magenta in the front of his hair. Buruan then thinks _'hmm, that dude does not look like a morning person, i wonder who woke him up'._ Just then, as if some great god has heard his thoughts, a very energetic girl with ginger hair waited outside the changing room.

"Umm who are you, and why are you waiting outside the boys changing room?" Buruan asked the hyperactive girl, who seemed to be bouncing on her heels as she was wearing her sleep clothes which consisted of a black shirt with the word 'boop' on it, the second o having a hammer going through it, while she had on pink short shorts ' _what is up with all these girls wearing short shorts'._

"I'm Noraaa" she said in a sing-songy voice "and i am waiting for renny" she said again in a sing-songy voice again, confusing Buruan to the point of where he needed answers or it could bother him through out the day.

Sighing, Buruan turned to the girl and said "who is this 'Renny' you keep speaking of, because if it is the guy who just entered the room, i don't think you should bother him, he doesn't look like a morning person. If you want, you can hangout with me until 'Renny' is ready, deal?" Buruan finishes, putting his hand out towards Nora, who looked down at his hand before smiling wide and grasping his hand tightly, showing Buruan her strength which in turn surprised the wolf Faunas.

"Sure, Wolfy we can hang out, but we are going to need lots of pancakes and we need sloths, lots of sloths. do you know what a sloth sounds like and..." The rest was not heard as Buruan just stood there, thinking of a plan to make her stop talking a bit when he got a idea, which he put into action immediately.

"Nora" He got her attention "I need to go take these boots to a friend of mine, tell you what if you get dressed and ready for today, we can get pancakes. How does that sound?" Buruan says, secretly hoping that his plan works, so he can return Yang's boots before she wakes up.

Nora's smile grows wider at the mention of pancakes, practically vibrating at the rich flakey breakfast food waiting for her "I WILL BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES, I WILL BE BAACCCKKKK" Nora said, hurrying to get her stuff, leaving a very relived Buruan behind.

"Man, this Renny guy or i guess Ren, because of the -ny part is probably not part of his name, can handle this type of crazy called Nora" Buruan sighs again making his way to the ballroom, seeing the moon hitting the horizon, making him smile a bit. "its almost time, Mom and dad if you are still around me, let me do the best i can in this initiation and to make it through beacon and become a full fledge huntsmen". Unbeknownst to Buruan, that a girl with a black bow watching him from around the corner, making a mental note to talk to him about why he wants to be a huntsmen.

When Buruan got back to the ballroom, many students were still asleep but there were a few empty spots where students slept, showing that some students had gotten up to get ready for today. As Buruan got closer to where Ruby and Yang slept, he heard a rustling sound behind him and sidestepped out of the way like in his dream for the creature to land in front of him, more like fell in front of him, the creature was Ruby, who looked up at Buruan with a glare but because of her cute nature, it didn't seem so serious than she we wanted it to be.

"Buruan how did you hear me coming up behind you, i was super quiet practically a ninja" Ruby then showed Buruan some awesome karate skills, making Buruan chuckle as he offered her a help up. She took it and stood up, patting herself off.

"Ruby i have many secrets and being able to hear someone coming up behind me is one of them, plus i have amazing hearing being part faunas Ruby. Anyway, can you give these to Yang, i cleaned her shoes of today so my promise to her is complete". He gave her Yang's shoes, which seemed like they were just bought and there was a odor in the air that smelled like lavender to which Ruby noticed.

"Hey Buruan, do you smell lavender? its really strong and somewhere near us" Ruby asked, looking around trying to find the source of the smell when Buruan chuckled again. "What's so funny Buruan, i am being serious... WHERE IS THAT LAVENDER SMELL COMING FROM" Ruby looked around, desperate to find it, making Buruan hold his sides as he started to laugh.

After calming down, Buruan looked up at Ruby and smiled "Ruby, the lavender smile is coming from Yang's shoes, take a whiff from them. I added a Lavender smelling agent to the inside of her shoe so every time she takes it off, she gets to smell lavender instead of foot odor, trust me i know what foot odor smells like and i don't want to put her through that, consider it my daily act of kindness" Buruan finished with a smile, as Ruby looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Buruan, you cleaned Yang's shoes as promised and even made it smell great, also nice try to get into her pants" Ruby teased, trying to act like her sister, which in turn made Buruan blush furiously.

"RUBY! That is not my intention at all, i am just helping a friend out" Buruan said, trying to calm down his flaming cheeks, when he felt something on his back and a pair of arms surrounded him. Buruan turned his head to the person to see the person he didn't want him to see blushing.

"Buuurrrruuuuaaannnn, why you blushing, do you like what you see" said Yang in a flirtatious tone, causing the the wolf faunas to blush even more, to the point that he looked like a tomato.

Buruan resisted the urge to let his animal instinct run wild, he untangled himself from Yang and started to walk away "Your welcome for cleaning your boots, see you guys at breakfast" Buruan said, walking casually away from them. "Thank Oum i got out of that situation, it was getting hairy", Buruan sighed to himself as he got to the cafeteria and started looking around, seeing all the students when someone called out his name.

"Wolfy i am here now, time for Pancakes" said one energetic girl that rushed past him, dragging him along as she made her way to the breakfast line. Buruan just wondered in amazement how this girl has so much energy this early in the morning. He pondered this as Nora got a huge stacks of pancakes and made her way to a table as Buruan got a simple breakfast, which consisted of eggs, sausage, a banana, hashbrowns and a glass of orange juice.

 _'Mom always sad a balanced breakfast is good for great energy for the day ahead, i am taking her words to heart'_ Buruan then sat down at a empty table by himself, seeing as Nora saw her friend, who he knew was ren by the way she was talking his ear off, a pancake hanging out of her mouth. Buruan ate rather slowly, making sure he was able to be filled up for the day ahead. Buruan was halfway through his meal when Jaune sat down next to him, eating the same thing that Buruan was eating.

"Hey Buruan, ready for today dude?" Jaune asked, eating his eggs with his sausage. Buruan gave a nod as he finished his meal, wiping his mouth with a napkin to get rid of other food particles on his face. "that's good, maybe we can be on a team together. You seem like the kind of guy who would help others in a pinch which i might need today" Jaune said, drinking a bit of his orange juice before returning to his meal.

"Jaune, i am going to be blunt here ok bud?" Buruan said, getting a nod from Jaune. "You probably never had experienced a fight or if you have, its not been against a Grimm. Those creatures, if your not careful, will tear you limb from limb and eat your carcass leaving no trace of you left." This made Jaune shutter at the possibility of death "But if you do get on a team with people, don't be afraid to ask for help. I know what happens when you don't ask for help" Buruan said, thinking back at the people he tried to protect but failed, making him shiver at the memories. "Just try your best Jaune, when you get on a team protect them with your life, because they would do the same for you."

Buruan finished, picking his garbage up and going to the trashcan. After dumping it, Buruan started walking to the locker area to get his gear for today, remembering the locker number that Ms. Goodwitch gave him _'634...634... Ah 634 here it is'_ He gets to his locker and enters the code 2416, to which his locker opens revealing his most prized possession, his father's sword Golden wolf. The sword itself had a dust chamber that was linked to the curved blade of titanium and steel, giving it the look of a old fashioned dust rifle except instead of a barrel its a slightly curved blade. Legend has it that when the owner and sword become one it can control the beasts of Grimm, but Buruan didn't believe it because it is highly impossible for something like that to happen, not as impossible as transforming into a Grimm like he could, but pretty darn close.

Buruan grabbed GW from the rack and secured it onto his belt loop, "i might need to get a gun for long range fights, maybe i can ask the teachers if they have a forge here in school". Buruan heard a locker nearby open and he looked over to see Ruby and Yang talking, the former pulling out what he assumed was her weapon. "i wonder what her weapon is, she didn't really tell me what it was" Buruan said to himself as he closed his locker. That's when Jaune passed the girls, murmuring something about something bad happening to him today and the locker number. "Jaune, two to the left of me bud that is where you put your gear remember?" Jaune nodded, relieved that he got his gear for today. Buruan was about to walk out of the locker room when he spotted Weiss, the girl he despised, talking to the one and only Pyrrha Nikos, Four time winner of the mistral tournament and pumpkin pete's cereal spokesperson. Buruan decided to walk over to the pair as Weiss started looking crazy, like she was formulating a plan. "Let me guess Weiss, hoping that you two a paired up, that your brains and her strength you two will become the rulers of this school then vale. Am i correct at making this assumption" He said to Weiss, who snapped back to reality to glare at him while Pyrrha laughed behind her hand.

"You again, I thought you would have been kicked out for your bad behavior by now" Weiss said with venom dripping from her tone, which Pyrrha picked up on as did Buruan, who could honestly care less but he needed to bare through it to talk to Pyrrha, to get to know her as a friend because he always likes making friends with people who are nice to him, so he can be nice to them.

"Weiss that was quite rude of you, This wolf faunas did nothing wrong to constitute that kind of response, what is your name, sir" Pyrrha then turned to Buruan, who smiled at the scolding that Weiss got as he looked at Pyrrha.

"My name is Buruan, Buruan Bose. I am the son of Orion and Synthia Bose, the famous huntsmen and huntress who saved a schnne from being killed by Grimm" Buruan said Confidently, stealing at Weiss to see her glaring at him with a lot of disgust to which Buruan smirked at her, making her grow a bright shade of red with anger. "You are the four time mistral champion and pumpkin pete's spokesperson Pyrrha Nikos" He bowed in respect to such a great fighter before continuing" however i do not care for your status or popularity, to me your Pyrrha Nikos who i wish to have as a friend" He finished with a confident smile.

"Well mister Buruan, i will happily accept your offer for being a friend" Pyrrha replied, putting her hand out for Buruan to shake, to which Buruan just hugged her. Surprise then turned to affection as she returned his hug, loving the warmness of Buruan against the cold radiating from Weiss **(A/N Yes i did make Weiss into a "Ice Queen" way before Yang said it, well she deserved it, anyway sorry for the** **interruption)**

Buruan lets go and smiles at his new friend "We need to get going if we want to start this initiation and get into beacon right?" Buruan said, getting a nod from Pyrrha and a scoff from Weiss. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the throne ice queen" Buruan smirked as he started walking towards the exit, getting followed by Pyrrha and a very angry Weiss _'this is going to be fun'_

* * *

 _'scratch that, this is going to be... AWESOME'_ Buruan thought as he saw the metallic pads facing the Emerald forest, with headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch standing next to them, Ozpin's face had a small smile on it, while Goodwitch's face remained a emotionless mask.

"Morning mister Bose, I hope your ready for today's initiation, I wonder how your skills will fair in the Emerald forest" Ozpin said, always straight to the point and sometimes cryptic.

"Professor Ozpin, I think you should be watching the other students, i know my way through a forest plus i think ms. schnne is a bit incompetent with the fact that she has to deal with people who know how to have fun and be relaxed, i think she thinks she is going to be leader but with her attitude and thick headiness, she can never be a great leader" Buruan said, getting onto one of the pads he knows will launch him first.

"Is that so Mister Bose, and how did you come up with that assessment in less than a day?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his coffee as the rest of the students started arriving.

"I want to talk with you about it more after initiation, professor Ozpin" Buruan replies, closing his eyes and calming his nerves he didn't know he had.

Ozpin nodded as he turned to his students "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin said, looking at everyone with a certain amused look to his face.

As Ozpin was telling the other students what was going to happen to them, Buruan ignored it, feeling the numbers were uneven, so he wouldn't get on a team. ' _Guess i am going lone wolf when i get launched_ '. He hears Ruby scream about something, but he didn't hear what she said, he focuses on his goals ahead but he had a nagging feeling of dread ' _i am going to deal with it when i get done with this_ '. He prepared himself as Ozpin finished up with saying "anyone have any questions?"

Buruan raised his hand, with his head down to which called upon him "Actually i have something to tell everyone. When you get your Teammates, treat them like family, because family is important..." Buruan let a tear go down his face, worrying his friends " Cover each other's back and make sure they are not in danger. Now in the words of my father every time he went on a mission" His ears perked up when he looked up, his eyes going red and his fangs bearing "LET THE HUNT..." Buruan hears the springs in the plate start to activate as he looked forward towards his destiny "BEGIN". That was the last thing Buruan said before he was launched into the Emerald forest, scaring some of the students and making his friends worry.

Ruby turned to yang "Yang we need to find Buruan and make sure he is alright", to which she nodded, silently hoping he can talk about his past more to understand why he had shed a tear before getting launched.

* * *

 **(And that's the chapter, sorry that it was shorter than last chapter but i am kind depressed right now and i need to make it through this. Anyway Drop a review and a favorite, send me pms for any recommendations for other stories. Again i would like to thank MrSparky6277 for helping me with the story, he is a great guy and i think you guys should go check him out. He is releasing a new chapter for his story Vengeance of a brother today. I hope you guys you have a great weekend everyone, MrBose signing off)**


End file.
